


Le repos des guerriers

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avec des journées de travail bien remplies, Hermione et Severus en avaient presque oublié que ce jour était spécial pour eux. Se situe dans l'univers de coaching Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le repos des guerriers

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer : si les personnages m'appartenaient, je serais en train d'écrire le livre sept._

_Disclaimer : si les personnages m'appartenaient, je serais en train d'écrire le livre sept._

_Encore une fois, toute ma reconnaissance à ma bêta en langue française, Ambre/Ezilda._

**Le repos des guerriers.**

Comme tous les matins à sept heures, Severus sortit de la cheminée dans son bureau bruxellois de responsable d'ASAP (agence de sécurité améliorée et personnalisée) Europe. Ses hautes responsabilités nécessitaient sa présence au travail de nombreuses heures chaque jour, et il rentrait rarement chez lui avant dix-neuf heures. Comme tous les matins, il bénit sa connexion au réseau mondial de cheminette qui lui permettait de rentrer chez lui tous les jours auprès de son épouse depuis dix-neuf ans, Hermione Granger. Sa fille Eileen était, elle, pensionnaire à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Une vingtaine de hiboux s'étaient accumulés sur son bureau depuis qu'il l'avait quitté hier soir, et au moins autant de mémos avaient été envoyés via le réseau de cheminette. En soupirant profondément, il se plongea dans sa routine.

Trois incidents impliquant des vampires avaient été réglés par le personnel local en Bulgarie, en Serbie et en Crimée. Les responsables nationaux de la société avaient pourtant prévenu les autorités de chaque pays que ce type d'incidents était en augmentation. Il se dit qu'il lui faudrait peut-être traverser la rue un de ces jours afin d'avertir la Commission Européenne Enchantée (CEE) et les inciter à prendre des mesures drastiques envers les buveurs de sang.

Le reste n'était que des rapports d'activité, un nouveau gros contrat pour assurer la sécurité du Bureau Sorcier Américain en Europe (un exploit lorsqu'on sait que l'appel d'offres ne comportait pas moins de cent cinquante clauses), et un gros problème concernant les Canons de Chudley qu'il allait devoir régler lui-même.

Depuis que Ron Weasley était devenu directeur des Canons de Chudley, après une brillante carrière d'entraîneur, il faisait tout pour casser le contrat de cinquante ans qui liait ASAP à l'équipe, et que Severus avait arraché devant tous ses concurrents lorsqu'il était responsable d'ASAP Grande-Bretagne. Ron avait essayé de prouver que Severus avait utilisé l'_imperius _pour gagner l'appel d'offres. La vérité était qu'il avait rendu un dossier impeccable, mais jamais sa secrétaire n'aurait osé rédiger un dossier qui ne le fût pas, et que la société jouissait d'une réputation solide, due en grande partie à ses qualités managériales. Un bon salaire et la crainte de boire un jour une potion obscure, ou d'être victime d'un sort inconnu, servaient de motivation au personnel. Sans compter que le moindre candidat à ne serait-ce qu'un poste d'agent de sécurité devait passer une batterie de tests faisant ressembler le parcours du combattant à un bac à sable, et que chacun devait suivre une formation s'il était retenu. Les tests pour vérifier que le nouveau recruté avait réussi sa formation étaient supervisés par Severus lui-même…

Les Canons de Chudley lui pourrissaient vraiment la vie professionnelle. Souvent, ASAP avait failli ne pas répondre aux obligations de son contrat à cause de leur comportement irresponsable. Il pensait que Ron Weasley était plus vicieux que la rumeur publique le laissait croire et qu'il faisait exprès de placer son équipe dans des situations impossibles. Bien qu'ayant gravi un échelon supplémentaire, Severus continuait à s'occuper personnellement du dossier des Canons, son orgueil aurait souffert si le contrat se trouvait rompu. Il avait mis ses meilleurs éléments sur le coup. Virtuellement, un joueur des Canons aurait pu traverser seul, la nuit, la Cour des Miracles, une bourse d'or tintant et trébuchant à la ceinture, et en ressortir indemne, avec son or intact. Mais l'équipe de quidditch ne se contentait pas de traverser la Cour des Miracles ou de déambuler dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Non, l'an dernier par exemple, ils avaient fêté leur victoire en championnat avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et avaient décidé de proposer à un groupe de loups-garou du coin un match amical. Un soir de pleine lune. Severus avait dû intervenir personnellement, et avait failli se faire mordre. Ron Weasley avait souffert de dysenterie les trois mois qui suivirent ; le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste ne comprit jamais comment il avait attrapé le microbe de la maladie.

Ce matin, il découvrit que les joueurs des Canons avaient été pris à partie par des supporters déçus des Tapesouaffles de Quiberon. Une bagarre généralisée, remarquée par les Moldus, en avait résulté sur le parking à balais du stade. Les Aurors français étaient intervenus, et certains d'entre eux avaient reçu des sortilèges malveillants. Les gardes du corps des joueurs oranges avaient finalement réussi à sortir leurs protégés du bourbier avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se trouvent en incapacité de jouer, ce qui aurait mené à l'annulation du contrat entre les Canons et ASAP, mais pas avant que les joueurs ne fussent accusés d'être responsables d'une partie des blessures infligées aux Aurors. O joie, Severus allait devoir faire de la diplomatie internationale aujourd'hui ! Il allait devoir prouver que les accusations portées contre les joueurs des Canons étaient fausses afin de laver son propre personnel de tout soupçon d'inefficacité. Quelle longue journée ce serait.

* * *

Huit heures tapantes, Hermione était à son bureau, ainsi que ses deux collègues, prête à recevoir son premier client. Elle s'occuperait de la comptabilité entre midi. Son travail de consultante en recherche d'emploi �" elle avait ouvert le premier cabinet du genre en Angleterre �" était passionnant, et le besoin d'un tel service était réel dans la communauté sorcière. Seulement, si les gens avaient besoin d'aide en la matière, ils l'attendaient entièrement d'elle parfois, en oubliant le simple adage « aide-toi, et le ciel t'aidera. » Ou bien se mettaient tellement d'obstacles que c'était à se demander si travailler était bien leur priorité.

Son premier client finalement ne vint pas au rendez-vous. Un autre grand classique. Heureusement qu'elle avait fini par décrocher une subvention du Ministère pour son activité, car ce genre de client qui se défilait et ne payait jamais était trop nombreux et aurait pu la mener à la faillite. En effet, ces clients-là ne retrouvaient pas d'emploi, et donc elle ne percevait pas d'honoraire. Elle profita cependant de cette absence pour faire la synthèse de sa journée précédente. Elle avait reçu des personnes très diverses. Il y avait cette sorcière au foyer qui voulait travailler maintenant que les enfants étaient grands, mais qui n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter de la poudre de cheminette en grande quantité, pourtant indispensable pour pouvoir se déplacer et faire des démarches. Cette autre sorcière bloquée chez elle parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi son permis de transplanage, dont le mari utilisait le seul balai de la famille pour aller travailler, et qu'elle ne pouvait faire embaucher comme femme de ménage chez des Moldus (seuls êtres humains à moins de quinze kilomètres de son domicile) car elle ignorait tout des façons de faire non-sorcières. Il y avait aussi ce jeune homme qui avait suivi trois apprentissages en divination avec de grands noms asiatiques, et dont la formation ne correspondait pas du tout à ce dont avait besoin la société sorcière britannique. Ou encore cet ancien serveur du _Chaudron baveur_, dont il apparaissait de plus en plus clairement qu'il avait été licencié parce qu'il fraternisait trop avec les clients.

Il lui avait fallu entre-deux répondre à l'appel à l'aide de la plus jeune de ses collaboratrices qui avait totalement perdu le contrôle de l'entretien qu'elle menait et qui se faisait copieusement insulter par le client qu'elle recevait.

Il faudrait aussi qu'elle trouve du temps aujourd'hui pour envoyer les autorisations de paiement des factures de la société chez Gringott, signer les courriers, réserver un nouvel encart publicitaire dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, lire le dossier d'appel d'offres du Ministère pour l'année prochaine, demander à Marie, la secrétaire, si elle voulait bien se charger d'acheter pour elle le cadeau qu'elle offrirait à Severus pour leur vingtième Saint-Valentin, prendre rendez-vous avec James, son autre employé, pour l'entretien annuel d'évaluation, manger, et elle était sûre d'oublier au moins une chose ou deux. Ecrire à Eileen, tiens. Elle avait hâte d'être au soir.

* * *

Enfin à la maison ! Severus avait passé la majeure partie de sa journée à expliquer aux autorités françaises que les joueurs des Canons n'étaient pour rien dans la bagarre autour du stade de Quiberon, bien qu'il pensât le contraire, ses hommes pouvaient en témoigner. Il avait réussi à faire retomber l'affaire sur le dos des supporters des deux équipes, ce qui diluait les responsabilités et arrangeait bien tout le monde. Il avala un morceau, prit une douche rapide pour se détendre et rejoignit Hermione qui était déjà au lit avec un roman à l'eau de rose.

-Dure journée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Ces imbéciles de joueurs de quidditch m'en ont encore fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Comme si l'orange ne leur suffisait pas !

Hermione eut un sourire indulgent. Elle avait entendu ses collaborateurs discuter de l'incident d'après-match, et elle savait, que Severus serait épuisé le soir, comme il l'était après chaque épisode de la guéguerre ASAP/Canons.

-Et toi, ma chérie ? As-tu réussi à placer quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?

Une lueur de fierté éclaira le visage de son épouse.

-J'ai réussi à convaincre un sorcier qui doit être en hypertension à deux de tension d'intégrer une formation en vente. Il n'était pas trop convaincu, mais j'ai insisté pour qu'il essaie au moins une semaine. S'il tient le coup, je devrais pouvoir le placer lorsqu'il aura son diplôme. Mais si nous cessions de parler boulot ?

-Et de quoi voudrais-tu parler ? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps, ni le courage de lire un bon livre depuis des siècles. Nous n'avons pas assisté à un événement extérieur depuis encore plus longtemps.

-Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

-Le quatorze février, pourquoi ?

-Et ?

Severus réfléchit un peu, puis tout à coup se souvint.

-C'est la Saint-Valentin.

-C'est notre vingtième Saint-Valentin, et nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de prendre une journée pour nous. J'ai cependant eu une idée pour ce soir. Marie m'a rapporté de chez l'apothicaire de nouvelles huiles de massage. Ne serais-tu pas tenté de les essayer ?

Severus sentit que toute son anatomie ne souffrait pas d'épuisement. Peut-être que sa fatigue n'était que nerveuse ? Il ronronnait presque lorsqu'il répondit à ce qu'il savait être une invitation lascive.

-Je suppose que tu en as décortiqué le mode d'emploi ?

-Ce sera plus efficace si je te le montre plutôt que je ne te le lise.

Leurs pyjamas furent rapidement mis de côté. Severus se retrouva à plat ventre sur le lit, Hermione à califourchon sur lui. Elle fit soigneusement pénétrer l'huile de massage dans le dos contracté de son mari, mais sans insister trop. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'il s'endorme avant qu'il ne lui rende la pareille. Elle lui offrit néanmoins un massage corporel total, à la fin duquel Severus n'était plus un animal à sang chaud mais à sang bouillant.

A son tour, Hermione fut massée de la tête aux pieds. Cette longue attention portée au corps de chacun les avait mis en condition pour l'événement principal. Leur union fut tendre et langoureuse, rendue encore plus sensuelle par l'huile qui recouvrait leurs corps. L'intime connaissance qu'ils avaient de l'autre leur permit d'atteindre la jouissance au même moment, leur amour exprimé à la fois par des gestes et par des mots. Ils échangèrent quelques douces paroles et restèrent enlacés un long moment ensuite.

Lorsque le couple se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, leur chambre embaumait de parfums envoûtants, et leurs corps luisaient dans la lueur de la dernière bougie encore allumée et qu'ils avaient oubliée d'éteindre.

_Merci de m'avoir lue._


End file.
